


Part 3

by DeadlyGronkle



Series: Ancestor's Legacy [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst I guess, Can't really read this as a stand Alone, Gen, Hero Shade is here in spirit, Mainly Time though, The Links are confused, Twilight isn't having the best of times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyGronkle/pseuds/DeadlyGronkle
Summary: The Links, after spending a day in Twilight’s Kakariko village and Twilight successfully avoiding any and all questions about how he has been acting, were teleported to Warriors’ Hyrule. Smack dab in the middle of the war room, during which Artemis was leading a war meeting to combat the monsters that have been gaining in strength and have black blood.Safe to say without Warrior quickly recovering and Artemis recognizing Warriors and the other Links they would have been skewered by the generals in the room.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Ancestor's Legacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027951
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

That day

The Links, after spending a day in Twilight’s Kakariko village and Twilight successfully avoiding any and all questions about how he has been acting, were teleported to Warriors’ Hyrule. Smack dab in the middle of the war room, during which Artemis was leading a war meeting to combat the monsters that have been gaining in strength and have black blood.

Safe to say without Warrior quickly recovering and Artemis recognizing Warriors and the other Links they would have been skewered by the generals in the room.

“Wait, I thought we made peace treaties with the other country. Why, are you in the war room? Did one of the other countries make the treaty null?” Warriors asked confused, after everyone had recovered. 

“No nothing like that Link, you know how we’ve always had a surplus of monsters?” Artemis asked. Warrior’s nodded, “Well recently the monsters have been forming these ‘packs’ of different monsters put together, some are still made purely of their types of monsters, but those are few in number. They also have been getting stronger and making more bold moves against us, so we are meeting in here to discuss what to do about it.” Artemis concluded. 

Warriors felt numb, it had only been a month since the Links were last here how did everything go to shit so fast? “Is there anything I could do to help?” Warriors asked, clearly desperate to find something he can do to help his Hyrule. 

Artemis gives him a pity look, “Now Link I know you want to help but wouldn’t your friends here want to get back with your quest?”

Before Warriors could reply a small voice says “We don’t mind helping a bit.” Both Artemis and Warriors looked over to see who spoke, Hyrule, “I mean no matter what you always help our Hyrules, it is only right that we return the favor.” He said, albeit a little meekly under the gaze of the Zelda and Link of this world.

“He is right Captain we will help if you need us to” Time says as he stepped forward  
Warriors stared flabbergasted as he watched the Links, even Legend, get a look of determination on their face clearly willing to help.

Artemis sighed and said “Alright you can help only because I know Link well enough that if I don’t say yes he will do it anyway” despite the annoyed look on her face she had a Humorous gleam in her eyes.

She points to a place on a map, a main road just outside Castle town’s entrance, “There have been a ‘pack’ of monsters here that have been raiding traveling merchants caravans and attacking everyone that ever goes onto the road. Everytime we try to attack the ‘pack’ they retreat and start to shoot arrows at the troops, we can’t even get close to them!” she said, not hiding how frustrating this ‘pack’ was.

“What is this ‘pack’, as you call it, made of?” Legend asked 

Artemis nodded and said “As far as we can tell there are about 30 monsters, mostly bokoblins and moblins but there are a few lizalfos in it.”

“Is this all we should be aware of?” Time asked.

Artemis shook her head “None, but you will have to find a way to get in close to them.”

The generals, Artemis, and The Links thought for a moment before Sky said brightly “Why don’t we disguise ourselves as a group of travelers?”, at the off look he got from the Links he said “Think about it they only get close to travelers and caravans and if they think we are guards they will stand there and shoot at us!”

Artemis thought for a second before saying “That… might actually work, we will get you some cloaks that will hide your weapons as well as your armour.” Artemis gave the only maid in the room a look and said “Bring me 9 thick heavy cloaks” The maid nodded before scurrying off out the door.

“Well now that that’s taken care of why don’t we get you some food and stocked up on healing potions.” Even though it was worded like a question, Artemis wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer.

After they ate and got all stock up they were given the cloaks, you couldn’t even see Wind or Four in the cloaks. Warriors tutted and said “It will have to do, just ball it up on the ends or something we are leaving in 10”, before walking over to Time to discuss the formation of The Links.

Wild walked up to Twilight who had been quiet all day “Hey will you be alright? You have been out of it all week”

Twilight stated “I’ll be fine cub” tone not leaving any room for discussion on the matter.

“If you say so..” Wild said unconvinced.

10 minutes later all the Links had cloaks on, the shorter Links tied their cloaks so they could actually walk, and they headed out getting the occasional strange look from the inhabitants of castle town for their garb. When they finally reached the gates Twilight puts on his Hawkeye mask to get a look at where the ‘pact is’.

Twilight said “yup the information is correct there they are watching the road like a bunch of scavengers”, after which he handed the mask to Warriors so he could see the hoard.

Warriors would say that the 4 lizalfos he sees would be the greatest issue to deal with, one of them was wearing armour which would be the most difficult enemy seeing as it also had a sword and shield as well. The moblins and bokoblins were differently the weakest monsters orange and red respectively, not to mention they were hitting each other with their oversized clubs. The only ones watching the road were the 3 non-armoured lizalfos.

“Okay so we have orange moblins and red bokoblins, that are currently hitting each other with their clubs, three un-armoured lizalfos and one armoured lizalfos with both a sword and a shield.” Warriors said, Wild brightened when he heard about the moblins and bokoblins, “We know that the moblins and bokoblins are the easier types but don’t let your guard down these monsters are corrupted.” Wild deflated a bit at that comment.

“Who’s going to take the armoured lizalfos? I have never fought one of those before.” Four said with a frown. Before Warriors could reply Twilight said “I have fought them before I can do it.”

“Are you sure pup?” Time asked, a bit worried . Twilight rolled his eyes and said “If I didn’t think I could do it I wouldn’t volunteer to kill the thing.”

“Alright pup, everyone wait for Warriors mark to take off the cloaks and fight the enemy” Time ordered, all the links nodded at this.

As the Links walked down the road, hoods up and heads down, the lizalfos spotted them making a noise alerting their comrades to the group of nine on the road, “Wait for it…” Warriors mumbled loud enough for his comrades to hear. The Links, discreetly as they could put their hands on the hilt of their swords. The armoured lizalfos finally got to the head of the pack, let out a cry and started racing towards them followed closely by the rest of the pack.

“Now?” Twilight asked a little above a whisper.

“NOW!” Warriors yelled as everyone whipped off their cloaks except Twilight, who instead of doing that whipped out his sword at incredible speed making the armoured lizalfos fall to the ground, then taking off his cloak.

As the Fight raged on with the Links winning, Time looked across the field as he blocked the attack of a lizalfos. Four, Wind, and Hyrule were standing back to back fighting off the 10 or so moblins. Legend and Warriors were fighting together either freezing the bokoblin or lighting it on fire with the ice rod and fire rod then after the enemy was either frozen or on fire would end them with a swing of the sword. Wild was standing with a couple of bokoblins and the Lizalfos fighting them with one of the discarded moblin club. Sky was closest to Time fighting like a demon Master sword gleaming in the sun. Twilight was… wait where is he Time thought urgently. There Twilight was fighting off the armoured lizalfos, the one other unarmoured lizalfos, and some moblins, on the complete other side of the fight.

Suddenly Twilight jumped away from fighting the monsters, and put his swords away staring intensely at the Lizalfos. As Time finished his Lizalfos he stood in horror as he watched. The monsters ran towards him, Armoured Lizalfos in the front then the Lizaflos ran up to him aiming to end his life right then and there when Twilight, once again pulled out his sword with incredible speed and strength ending the armoured Lizalfos right then and there. As he was focusing on ending the armoured one, the non-armoured one slashed his stomach making a huge slash mark, before he turned around and stabbed the Lizalfos in the eye, before stumbling, kneeling barely able to block off the attacks from the moblins.

Time zoned out, he recognized the attack that Twilight just pulled off, how did he know the mortal draw, and how did he pull it off to such a degree that Time could only do on a good day? Without thinking Time pulled out his Stalfos mask and placed it on his face, somehow his helmet seemed to be perfectly made for such an action. After he was done transforming he let out a beastly roar making the few moblins and bokoblins that were left look over, some of the Moblins and Bokoblins even stopped attacking their target to come at Time. Much to Time’s relief, the moblins attacking Twilight stopped and ran at the more interesting opponent only causing Time’s relief to fade as he saw Twilight collapse fully on the ground clutching his stomach wound. 

Time started to mow down the enemies with his Biggoron sword, their attacks barely doing anything, seeing as how Time is a skeleton right now. As Hyrule finished off his moblin he looked around and spotted Twilight and started running towards him pulling out a red potion. 

As Time finished off the last bokoblin he looked around seeing if anyone else was injured and realized that he was the only one not near Twilight. As he ran towards the group he looked him over to see Hyrule had gone through about half a red potion and was currently trying to coax Twilight into drinking more.

As Time got closer he stepped on a twig causing Twilight to open up his eyes only for his icy blue eyes to glaze over as he got up, much to the dismay of Hyrule. When Time got within 10 feet of Twilight, Twilight Picked up his shield in his non-dominant hand and his sword in his dominant, and pointed the sword at Time.

Time froze in his spot, confused, His protege’s face was hardened in such a way it conveyed that he would do better this time.

“Hey dumbass, that’s Time lay back down,” Legend sayed putting a hand on his shoulder trying to force him back down, but Twilight didn’t even budge. “What the hell? He could barely sit up literally 2 minutes ago. How is he doing this?” Legend asked incredulously as he continued to pull at Twilight, but Twilight remained unwavered still in his stance, eyes glazed and wound bleeding. Time put away his sword and said “Calm down pup it's me Time, you’re injured just… just lay back down so we can fix you up” his voice had taken off a ghostly sound to it, as he walked forward with Twilights sword just inches away from his chest, Twilight squinted at Time eyes still glazed over before jumping back, knocking the rest of the Links to the side. Twilight then even with his wound agitated made a more vigorous pointing his sword towards time, face contorted in confusion for a second before going back to the stoic facade on his face. 

During this time Warriors, Legend, Wild, Hyrule, and Sky have renewed their efforts to bring Twilight to the ground but he remained unmoved. 

“How is this possible?” Warriors said struggling.

“Twi snap out of it!” Yelled Wild.

Time then remembered that he had the stalfos mask and helmet still on, both of which Twilight had reacted weirdly to. So he took off his helmet and watched as Twilight, whose eyes were still glazed over, lower the Ordon sword in confusion, obviously not expecting this to happen. Then Time took off his stalfos mask transforming back to his original form and said “Com’on pup just lay back down.” face etched with worry.

Twilight’s eyes unglazed and he dropped his sword and his shield as if it burnt him said “T-Time?” in a scared voice, never heard before from the links, then collapsed on the other Links.


	2. 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: While this is part 4 it is technically part 3.5, and is about basically what happened during part 3 in Twilight’s perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter! Anyways here you go!

Twilight was having a bad week, or at least a bad 3 or so days. First it was that Hylia damned helmet that appeared, looking brand new, which Twilight admits looks a bit weird not seeing it covered in vines and degraded beyond repair, and it sitting on the head of his still alive mentor.

Next it was that mask which apparently can turn Time into a stalfos, which sends a lot of questions running through his head. Like how time could very well have been alive when he trained Twilight just older, just like how Twilight was sent through time in his wolf form to aid Wild. Though if that was the case that would raise some questions on how Time met him in Twilight’s hyrule in wolf form, or how Time somehow sent blasts of magic at him through his sword.

Twilight, shaking out of his state of confusion, continued to wander around Warriors’ Zelda’s castle, dubbed Artemis when they first met. Artemis reminded Twilight of his own Zelda, who he hasn’t seen since this whole ordeal began, in the sense of how strict but also kind to everyone no matter where they came from and what problems they carry with them. Both of them are also very intelligent especially in war tactics.

Twilight sighed as he looked to the area he was in. Twilight was staring at a long hallway with paintings of the past kings and queens adorning each side of the hallway. The carpet was a deep royal blue that every hallway in the castle had along with golden highlights that looked to be of Hyrule's insignia every foot or so. 

Twilight sigh, just his luck he would somehow get lost in the castle after trying to avoid Time and his questions. Twilight is no idiot and knows he has been acting weird ever since the helmet appeared in one of Legend’s countless dungeons. He can’t help it, every time he looks at Time with the helmet on all he can see is the Hero’s Shade’s skeletal face grinning down at him. 

Twilight was startled out of his thoughts again as he heard a voice that sounded like Warriors shout “There you are!”.

Twilight turned around to find Warriors standing there, looking a bit out of breath, “How did you get all the way over here?”

Twilight shrugged and said “I got lost in thought and didn’t realize where I was going.”.

Warriors gave him a suspicious glance and replied “You seem to be doing a lot of thinking recently, wanna tell me about what's been bothering you so much to cause you to zone out in a moment’s notice, farm boy?”

Twilight, once again shrugged and replied “Just thinking about my quest through my own Hyrule, specifically the people I met during the journey.” 

Warriors hummed “It has something to do with the old man doesn’t it” Twilight couldn’t stop the surprised look that came on his face. “I mean every time you have zoned out these past few days you always end up staring at Time like he is on his deathbed.”

Twilight sighed mulling over his words carefully before saying “Lets just say that I have seen his helmet before on someone who helped me on my quest” Warriors face lit up in recognition as he realized the implications of what Twilight said, “but you can’t tell him that I told you this alright?”.

Warriors at a loss for words just nodded. Twilight visibly loosened up and then stated “So what did you need me for?”

“We are leaving the castle here in like 15 minutes and you need to come back so we can make sure your weapons and everything are covered by the cloak” Warriors stated quickly going back into captain mode.

Twilight nodded “lead the way.”

Once they both got back to the group nearly everyone besides Twilight and Warriors were donning their heavy cloaks, but they quickly started putting their own cloaks on. Once everyone had their cloaks on Warriors, having taken the lead since this is his hyrule told the links that they were moving out in 10, much to the relief of Twilight for not being forced to wear the fever inducing cloak for very long.

Wild then walked up to Twilight who had been rearranging his cloak so he didn’t die of heat stroke and said “Hey will you be alright? You have been out of it all week”.

Twilight getting annoyed by how everyone was asking if he was ok stated as blatantly as possible “I’ll be fine, cub” leaving no room for any discussion.

Wild then said, not convinced, “If you say so.”

After the 10 minutes of Twilight avoiding Time they were off, getting the occasional odd look, but hey when is that new?

Once they finally got out to the gates Twilight quickly pulled out his Hawkeye mask to find where the horde of monsters was located only to find them watching the road like vultures do to find scraps of meat.

“Looks like the information is correct, they are watching the road like a bunch of scavengers” Twilight said while handing the mask to Warriors so he can see the horde.

“Okay so we have orange moblins and red bokoblins, that are currently hitting each other with their clubs, three unarmed lizalfos and one completely armored lizalfos carrying both a sword and shield” Warriors stated, Wild perked up when he heard about the moblins and bokoblins. “We know from experience that these are the easier types of monsters, but don’t let your guard down, these monsters are corrupted.” Wild deflated a bit at this comment.

After the group decided who was going to fight the armored lizalfos. They headed down to where the monsters were located, quickly being spotted by the lizalfos who then alerted the rest of the monsters.

Twilight getting a bit nervous about the aspect of these monsters surrounding them whispered “now?” only for warriors to wait a few seconds and then shouted “NOW”.

Before any of the other links reacted twilight whipped out his sword and slashed the lizalfos unmarked by the monster forcing the lizalfos to fall on his butt, much to the satisfaction of Twilight, who then ripped off the sweltering cloak. 

Soon after the battle started the links were either fighting on their own or separated from what Twilight could see from the spare glances he allowed himself as he fought at least 7 different enemies including the armored and an unarmored lizalfos.

After Twilight realised he wasn’t getting anywhere with brute force he decided to do the Mortal Draw. So he jumped away from the fight and put his sword away all while not focusing his gaze from the monsters in front of him. Just as the Lizaflos came within sword distance, pleased that it would get an easy kill, Twilight pulled out his sword and ended the creature's miserable life, not before taking a hit to the stomach from the other lizalfos. 

In a haze Twilight reacting on pure reflex stabbed the lizalfos in the eye ending that one's existence as well. As Twilight stumbled barely able to raise his shield in defense from the moblins attack, much less being able to finish them off, he heard a beastly roar that sent a shiver down his spine. Much to Twilight relief as he collapsed to the ground in pain barely staying conscious. 

As he blinked away the pain above him he saw Hyrule rush over and start forcing him to drink a red potion getting down half of it before starting to refuse the disgusting liquid. As he started to fall asleep his eyes opened to see a stalfos wearing the Hero's Shade’s helmet. 

Twilight wondered if the Shade knocked him down in their spare, as he forced himself to get up and pick up his sword and shield, while wondering why he felt so weak. Maybe he took a hit to the head before he met up with the Golden wolf and he was feeling the concussion that he got? Twilight didn’t know but he would try to focus on the lesson being taught to him.

Twilight then heard a voice sounding far off as he felt something trying to bring him down to the ground again, but he held strong.

The Shade then put down his sword and stated, like he was trying to calm a spooked animal “Calm down pup, it’s me Time, you’re injured just… just lay back down and we can fix you up”. ‘Who was time’ Twilight thought as he squinted towards the skeleton ‘ I know the name, but why can’t I put a face to it?’ 

The Shade walked forward causing Twilight to panic and jump back knocking something out of his way as he did so. Then he made a point to thrust his sword into the position that usually started the spar. ‘What is he doing?” Twilight wondered. As the force trying to pull him down tripled, but he locked his knees and kept waiting.

More voices, closer this time but words still jumbled, reach his ears. Then the Shade did something unexpected and ripped off his helmet making Twilight lower his sword in wonder, the hero’s shade never took off his helmet. The Shade raised his hand to his face and took off a mask?! Twilight started in shock as he dropped his sword and shield, barely hearing the man say “Com’on pup just lay back down.”. As twilight consciousness started to slip he connected the name to the face and as he felt himself start to crumble he let out a terrified sounding “T-Time?” Before the world around him faded to black and he felt himself fall.


End file.
